Tales of the blades
by Zanondalf1992
Summary: A ancient evil once more threatens the galaxies bringing death and destruction to all.The only thing to stop this evil is a group of elect elders and the best heroes of their homes.
1. Character lists

_Tale of the blades_

_It involves star wars,Lord of the rings,Inheritance,Bleach Sonic,and Bionicle as well as a few random heroes also I only know some elvish for either LOTR or Eragon so it'll be in english._

_All characters belong to their respected creators except a few_

_THE CHARACTERS AND WHICH SIDE OF THE TALE THEY ARE IN._

_Bleach:_

_Ichigo:a normal human given the power of a substitute soulreaper considered the most powerful has the zanpakto Zangetsu._

_Rukia :Sister of Byakua and Shinigami of squad 13 and girlfriend of Ichigo_

_Orihime:A student of Karakura College has ability to change reality and friend of Ichigo_

_Chad:A student of Karakura College has incredible strength and best friend of Ichigo_

_Uryu:A student of Karakura College last of the Quincy rival of Ichigo_

_Renji:Assistant captain of shinigami squad 6 rival of Ichigo and weilder of the zanpakto Zabimaru_

_Kenpachi :Captain of Shinigami squad 11_

_Yachiru:Adopted daughter of Kenpachi and assistant captain of shinigami squad 11_

_Yamamoto:Head captain of the shinigami_

_Hitsugyua:Captain of shinigami squad 10 weilder of the zanpakto Hyrinmaroo_

_Ikkaku:3rd seat of shinigami squad 11 and weilder of zanpakto Hozikumaru_

_Soi fon:captain of shinigami squad 2_

_Hinamori:Captain of shinigami squad 5_

_Byakua:Brother of Rukia and captain of shinigami squad 6_

_Mayuri:Captain of shinigami squad 12_

_Rangiku:assistant captain of shinigami squad 10_

_The lord of the rings_

_Aragorn:High king of Gondor weilder of the blade Anduril_

_Arwen:wife of Aragorn High Queen of Gondor_

_Frodo:Ringbearer and weilder of the blade Sting_

_Sam:Mayor of the Shire gardener of Frodo_

_Pippin:Thain of the Shire and bodyguard of the high king_

_Merry:Master of the Brandybuck clan and bodyguard to the king of Rohan_

_Legolas:Prince of Mirkwood mentor of Eldarion in woodcraft_

_Gandalf:Head of the white council weilder of the blade Glamdring and mentor of Eldarion in magic_

_Gimli:King under the mountain and mentor of Eldarion in hand-to-hand combat_

_Faramir:Steward of Gondor and weilder of the blade Gwindisior_

_Eomer:King of Rohan and weilder of the blade Hwalcyon_

_Eowyn:Sister to King Eomer and wife to Faramir_

_Treebeard:High ent elder_

_Eldarion:son of Aragorn and Arwen heir to the throne of Gondor_

_Rosie:wife of Sam_

_Frodo:son of Sam and Rosie_

_Faramir:Son of Pippin_

_Drogoth:Dragon lord_

_Inheritance cycle_

_Eragon:head of the dragonriders weilder of the blade Brisingr and unkown heir of Anarion and Gondor_

_Saphira:bond-partner of Eragon and last female dragon of Alagesia_

_Arya:Queen of the elves of Alagesia and betrothed of Eragon_

_Murtagh:Half brother of Eragon and weilder of the blade Zar'Roc_

_Thorn:Bond-partner of Murtagh_

_Roran:Lord of Carvahall and cousin of Eragon_

_Katrina:Wife of Roran and lady of Carvahall_

_Orik:King of the dwarves of Alagesia and foster brother of Eragon_

_Nasuada:Queen of the humans of Alagesia weilder of the blade nightstalker_

_Angelina:ancient witch and healer_

_Nar Garzhog:Warlord of the urgals_

_Vanir:Friend of Eragon and dragon rider_

_Glaedr:Eldunari elder_

_Yarbog:urgal captain and dragon rider_

_Narenheim:Dwarf captain and dragonrider_

_Firnen:Arya's Bond-partner_

_Bionicle_

_Tahu:Toa of fire_

_Gali:Toa of water_

_Pohatu:Toa of stone_

_Onua:Toa of earth_

_Kopaku:Toa of ice_

_Lewa:Toa of air_

_Vakama:Turaga of Takoro_

_Nokama:Turaga of Gakoro_

_Matau:Turaga of Lekoro_

_Nuju:Turaga of Kokoro_

_Whenua:Turaga of Onukoro_

_Onewa:Turaga of Pokoro_

_Jaller:Captain of the Takoro guard_

_Takua:Chronicler of the toa_

_Hali:Koli champion of Gakoro_

_Hewkii:Koli champion of Pokoro_

_Matoro:Interpreter of Turaga Nuju_

_Star wars_

_Anakin:Jedi Knight and chosen one of the jedi_

_Obi Wan:Jedi Master of Anakin_

_Padme:Senator of Naboo and wife of Anakin_

_Ahsoka :Padawan of Anakin_

_Yoda:Jedi Grandmaster_

_Luke:son of Anakin and Padme brother of leia_

_Leia:daughter of Anakin and Padme sister of Luke_

_Han:smuggler and husband of Leia_

_Kal:Mandalorian cheiftain and bountyhunter_

_Walon:Mandalorion warrior and bountyhunter_

_Etain:jedi knight and wife to Darman_

_Darman:Mandalorian clone commando_

_Sev:Mandalorian clone commando_

_Scorch:Mandalorian clone commando_

_Fixer:Mandalorian clone commando_

_Boss:Mandalorian clone commando_

_C3po:Droid_

_R2d2:Droid_

_Kad:Jedi padawan and son of Darman and Etain_

_Jacen:Jedi knight and son of Han and Leia_

_Jaina:Jedi knight and daughter of Han and Leia_

_Anakin:Jedi knight and son of Han and Leia_

_Tahiri:Tusken raider and jedi knight_

_Zekk:Bountyhunter and jedi knight_

_Tenel:Princess of Hapes and jedi knight_

_Bardan:Jedi master and master of Kad_

_Mara:Wife of Luke and jedi master_

_Sonic and crew_

_Sonic:Worlds fastest hedgehog weilder of the blade Caliburn_

_Tails:Sonics sidekick and brother weilder of the blade Durendal_

_Amy:Sonics girlfriend weilder of the blade Rubious _

_Shadow:The ultimate lifeform and weilder of the blade Arondight_

_Knuckles:Guardian of Angel Island and weilder of the blade Galatine_

_Blaze:Guardian of the sol emeralds and weilder of the blade Laevetein_

_Rouge:A world renown theif and weilder of the blade Morglay_

_Silver:A hedgehog from the future to save the past weilder of the blade Gringolet_

_Cream:Amys little sister and weilder of the blade Curtana_

_Random characters I made_

_Brego:Son of Faramir and Eowyn_

_Tauriel:Daughter of Faramir and Eowyn_

_Gwahir:baby dragon_

_Carrandos:Wizard of Mandalore_

_Zane:Exsoulreaper_

_Thorin:Son of Gimli_

_Merlin:Apprentice of Gandalf_

_Drakus:A wild dragon_

_Ebonose:Vanir's bond partner_

_Luthien:Foster-daughter of Legolas_

_Morrogh:Yarbog's bond-partner_

_Raptros:Narenheim's bond partner_

_The Elect_

_Raragorn:Decesendant of Anarion and founder of the Elect_

_Revan:Lord of the Jedi and Sith_

Raddagast:Wizard of Middleearth

Brom:Father of Eragon and dragonrider

Saphira:Brom's dragon

Boromir:Faramir's brother

Qui-Gon :Master of Obi-Wan

Lhikan:Toa of fire

The rest are a suprise.


	2. Chapter 1 A vision

Chapter 1

A vision

"Fire it always started with fire and the gigantic battle with men,elves,dwarves and wizards fighting orcs and strange metal skeletons that shot fire from their hands then a strange bird crashes and strange priests came out and pushed the enemy away with strange magic and in the sky a nazgul on a fellbeast was fighting a saphire top of this magnifecent beast was neither wraith nor orc but an elf.I averted my eyes from the sky to the ground and saw a tall man with orange hair and a sword larger than his body coming at me."

"Aaah!"yelled Eldarion as he fell out of his bed."Ow!What a crazy dream third one this week and right before the sun rises as well."

Thought Eldarion as he heard a cock crowing."I wonder if father had the same dream when he was sixteen?"Wondered the young man.

Eldarion was sixteen the age when all the young men of Gondor and Arnor begin training for battle and soon join their fathers,brothers,uncles and friends to one of the few wars that occured during the reign of High King has been a year since the return of Frodo,Gandalf, and the elves to was also the year when Eldarion was named the prince of Gondor and Arnor and the beginning of his training to become a just and wise king of mentors were all good friends of him and his father in fact they went on a quest to help Frodo to destroy the one a new fellowship was born a new generation of heroes.

For men besides Eldarion there were Brego and Tauriel the twin children of Prince Faramir and Lady was like their late uncle Borimir firey and heroic leadership when he was only twelve years old he saved the prince from an easterling Lady Tauriel has the same determination as her the dwarves Thorin son of Gimli who reconquered Moria singlehandedly for his father and people although the being the oldest of the group.

For elves Prince Legolas adopted Haldir's orphaned daughter Luthien who proved more princesslike than the halflings theres Frodo Gamgee and Faramir old Gandalf got lucky he adopted a pickpocket named Merlin who already showed a moderate amount of magical power.

Well after Eldarion came out of his room he heard a strange roar he got his sword and spear and ran out of the palace to see the saw a beautiful saphire dragon near the white tree his father along with the guards have already surounded the beast . on the dragon was a rider in armor with a blue sword in his hand and a helmet covering his face."Do not be afraid Aragorn son of Arathorn I am not here to harm you or your kin but tell your men to move away from Saphira for she has a temper greater than even the dwarves could match!"Said the stranger in Quenyan."Who is this Saphira?"Asked Faramir."_I am you weak minded-two-legged-thin-weak-metal-wearig fool!"_Growled the Dragon."What was that voice inside my head?"Exclaimed Peregrin Took also known as Pippin.

"Sorry for not warning you I should of thought that dragons were still at war with men here my dragon is Saphira loyal soldier."Apologized the rider who took off his helmet revealing that he had elfish features."I only landed here to talk with the garrison commander to give me directions to the capital.I bring a message for the ruler of this land.""you are already at the capital good lad and I am her good elf how do you know my name?"

"For that good king I wish to speak to you inside. I noticed that the palace doors are big enough for Saphira to enter may she come in?""Of course but on two to mind her tail and to wait by the stables for my men to take off her armor."Answered Aragorn."Your first request is no problem.(Armor come off of Saphira Brightscales!)"Suddenly the plates on Saphira fell off." You used a magic spell in I right?"asked Eldarion"How did you know?It was barely audible unless you are part elf."said Eragon"We are both part elf young dragon do you wish for one of my servants to bring you a goat?"_"Of course Grey eyes and some dwarf mead if theres any"_answered Saphira.


	3. Chapter 2 Mead and Eggs

Chapter

_2_

_Mead and eggs_

"The ancient palace of Minas Tirith is large enough to fit seven dragons and a large number of people in here."Said Eragon to Saphira in their mind."_And three kull to be exact."_replyed Saphira"Welcome Eragon son of Brom and Saphira daughter of Vervada I am Queen Arwen"said a ebony haired elf wearing a royal dress who came out of the main kitchen"How did you know my name?"asked Eragon"I am the daughter of Elrond.I met your father on one of his adventures during the time of your birth and when he returned to Carvahall"said Arwen"My leigelady Queen Nasuada along with King Orik of the dwarves, Queen Arya of the elves,and Warlord Nar'garzhog of the urgal tribes wishes for a peace treaty between Alageisia and Arda and their trade it will be a defense agreement and the dragonriders will help protect the land.I will tell them through also wished if it is a yes to come into your land to celebrate"said Eragon

"Before I give my answer I wish to ask you some what are urgals and who are dragonriders and thirdly what was the mark on your helmet?"asked the king"The urgals are in your tongue what you might consider as unlike orcs they are brave and will not kill anyone unless for a reason dragonriders are the different races of our world who through fate become linked to the dragon that begins when the dragon first comes out of its having a great friend we also gain the abilities and apearance of an elf although it only happens to humans on the elf the mark on my helmet is in fact the seal of Orik I'm his foster brother."answered Eragon"So you're a prince of men and dwarves."said Aragorn"I am no lord of men nor dwarves I'm only the head of the Riders."said the boy"Forgive me if I insulted you Eragon you only seem like a messenger and you have the look of a dunedain prince."_"Its alright Grey-eyes Eragon is only tired of people assuming that he's some son of a king rather than the humble peasant boy he really who are the dunedain?"_asked the dragon"The dunedain are in fact my clan as well as Eragon' he is the heir of Isildur as I Elessar"But father if he's a dunedain why didn't grandfather tell you about him?"asked Eldarion "because I was born three years before you Eldarion.I'm not here for your crown I've already fought a tyrant and I do not wish to become one."answered Eragon"Then let me welcome you as a long lost brother Eragon!"said Aragorn as he placed his hand on Eragon's shoulder."This also means yes to the treaty!"said Aragorn"This is great I need a cup of water.""Why?"asked Eldarion"So I can tell my liege the good news!"as Eragon said this a strange silver gem fell out of his cloak but was caught by the prince who then gave it back to his new relative"And apperantly dragons are attracted to our blood as well."said Eragon as the gem cracked open to reveal a baby dragon_"Welcome to the world Little one."_said Saphira as she sniffed the hatchling"What do I do now?"asked Eldarion"Allow its snout to touch your right of warning it will be slightly painful when the dragon links to your mind"said Eragon

"Alright"said Eldarion as he touched the dragons snout grimacing as the link was the prince recovered his strength he saw a scar of a dragon circling his hand"Now we are truly brothers"said Eragon as he removed his right glove to reveal the same scar on his hand _"Where am I"_said a voice in Eldarion's head"Was that the dragon?"asked Eldarion" better feed it before it attacks Saphira."said Eragon sarcasticly then they heard a large woof as a wolf-hound pup came charging Saphira"No Beren bad boy!Don't attack Gwahir or Saphira!"

"Gwahir?"asked Eragon "Its the dunedain word for lord of the winds.""A great name son although usually a eagles Dragons scales are sea-grey a Numenor color." "Who are the Numenor?" asked Eragon"For another time you have a message to deliver to the Varden am I right?"said Aragorn"You are.I'll need a bowl of water please so I can contact the Varden""Alright"said Arwen

"Draumr Kopa" said Eragon and a image of a Haradrim woman appeared"Ah the mission?"asked the woman"Everythings nation of Gondor has agreed and they have sent riders to the other i've found out that I'm part of the royal family of Gondor!"said Eragon"Wow that means Brom was the heir before he became a dragonrider."

"Speaking of son of the king was just accepted by the egg.""Thats what about his kingdom?We don't want another tyrant."said Nasuada"He's different than Galbatorix he listens until you are done speaking,infact he's better at that than me.""Still be will soon depart for Arda how long till the other nations agree to the treaty?"asked the queen"Not long perhaps by the time you arrive they would of already agreed on it."as Eragon ended he decided to begin training the a jet of flame went right above everyones head_"Saphira!How many times do I have to tell you not to drink your mead too fast!"_said Eragon to Saphira_"About one hundred and ninety-five _

_ if I recollect it was your foster-brother Orik who gave me that barrel in the first place Young one!"_said Saphira while Aragorn,Arwen,and Eldarion were laughing at the site"Well I'll make sure to tell the head cook to hide the barrels of ale."said Aragorn grinning_"I'm going to rest Eragon."_said Saphira_"Are you taking Gwahir?"_asked Eragon

_"Yes this baby needs a mother"_answered Saphira"MIlord is it alright if I spar against Eldarion I wish to see how well he is with the blade?"asked Eragon"Of course are some staves to use in his room."answered Aragorn"I meant real 't worry I'll unsharpen the weapons."said Eragonas he unsheathed Brisingr" my son shall weild Brisingr's rival,Anduril"Said Aragorn as he drew the sword of kings"Father thank you for this honor to use a sword that was made only for the king?"asked Eldarion" the "Blade that was broken that has been remade"is for all the true heirs of Isildur to weild."answered the king"Thank you father."said Eldarion as he held the sword "Brisingr and Anduril lose your sharpness"said Eragon in the ancient language.

Soon Anduril and Brisingr clashed against each other:Mithril against Starmetal"You fight like a Rider already"said Eragon as he nearly blocked one of Eldarion's slashes"You fight like a Dunedain already cousin"said the prince as he parried one of Eragon's stabs."_You are both equal in strength and will it will require that you either win through cheating or skill."_said Saphira.

Apparently both young men called it a draw and shook hands"You are both proud this is the dragonrider"said a blond, and tall young man who wore both the armor of Gondor and Rohan"Brego you've returned"said Eldarion as he ran and hugged the warrior"Well I can't be known as the prince's bodyguard if I'm not guarding who is the rider you're sparring with?"asked Brego"He's my newfound cousin. Eragon Shadeslayer meet Captain Brego son of the steward Faramir and Lady Eowyn."said Eldarion proudly"Not to mention bodyguard of Prince Eldarion and Hero of Osgiliath"said a firey young princess"This is Princess Tauriel Brego's sister and head of the House of Healing"My prince your hand's hurt!Allow me to heal it."exclaimed Tauriel when she saw the Gwedey'Ignasia"Who hurt you for they will feel my blade!"said Brego"It's nothing to worry about its my mark as a dragonrider."

"So you're one of these riders?"asked Tauriel" is my master and Saphira is my dragon Gwahir's surrogate mother a celebration be-"BROOOORN"Milord Uruk-hai!There's a hundred of them."said a guard

_"Let them come!I'll rip them apart!"_said Saphira

"Milord Saphira and I will deal with the Uruks."said Eragon

"Alright."


	4. Chapter 3 Wild Dragons

Chapter 3

Wild Dragons

Soon Eragon and Saphira took off for the Pellennor fields to battle the Uruk-hai

_"Careful 's at least ten spellcasters in that group." _said Eragon_"They should be the ones to be careful!"_said Saphira triumphantly as she landed on the uruk spellcasters"Jierda!"said Eragon as he crushed a soldier_"These creatures they feel like Seithr oil when I tried to enter their minds."_said Eragon to Saphira as he slashed open another uruk-hai finishing off the uruks Eragon and Saphira saw a troll charging them but it didn't reach its target it was burnt to ashes by an unexpecting source:two large dragons armored from snout to first Eragon thought they were dragonriders but saw that the armor was neither dwarf nor elf larger the of two was twice the size of Glaedr and as black as a stormy night and had many scars and tears in its wings.

While its companion was twice the size of Saphira and a brown-red color and wellmuscled _"Who are you female!And whose horde do you belong?"_asked the black one

_"Saphira Brightscales daughter of Vervada.I belong to no horde old one!"_growled Saphira_"You have spirit fiery my father he is still clinging the old ways.I am Drakus a dragon prince."_said the brown dragon as he bowed to Saphira

_"What is that immortal doing on your back?"_growled Drogoth"I am Eragon Shadeslayer a Shur'tugal and I'm only half-elf

_"Even worse!What could have driven you into such madness female?"_asked Drogoth

_"I'm neither mad nor a weakling,Drogoth I chose Eragon for his noble heart"_growled Saphira

_"She's right father he has the scent of the Dunedain allover him and he's nothing more than a father we're here to ask for peace between us and the free peoples not start another war."_said Drakus

_"Fine I'll you are a wiser dragon than I am I forsee that you will become a great dragonlord the greatest I believe if you follow the prophecy."_said Drogoth eyeing his son then Saphira"What is this prophecy?"asked Eragon_"It's only for dragons to learn and immortals to find out!"_said Drogoth_"Eragon is part dragon because he's bonded to me and the dragon spirits blessed him."_said Saphira_"The prophecy was made by Glaurong the father after his short rebellion against Morgoth the first is how it goes:When these bones and scales turn to kings of men outnumber lords of dragons.A saphire princess wild and free with a half-dragon on her back come from far a great battle seals the Dark One once more and prince of dragons shall mate with the wild Saphire Princess and create a new order of dragons not created of darkness but of light."_said Drakus as he was staring at Saphira_"Wait you don't think that Saphira's the dragon in the prophecy."_said Eragon

_"She might be saphire dragons are rare espiecially females."_said Drogoth

_"I think we talked long enough we have to talk with KingSon of Dragon Healer."_said Drakus abruptly.


	5. Chapter 4 Councils and Celebrations

Chapter 4

Councils and Celebrations

When Eragon got back to Minas Tirith with the dragons he saw that the emmisaries of the other nations had quickly gotten ,men,dwarves,wizards,and others were already assembeled in the throneroom of the soon were muttering about the Dragons

"Eragon And Saphira are allies and they are emmisaries of the nations of Drogoth wishes peace between us and his dragons."Said Aragorn with that the council of Arda Eragon's suprise the emmisaries were in fact the rulers of the diverse nations of Arda"Good many have come now the council can begin.I know that you're wondering why I'm allowing Drogoth to be part of this council but despite servitude to Sauron he accepted the terms of surrender and hs dragons slew their orc armies and gave all the gold back to the dwarves along with half of the Grey Mountains region."said Aragorn"I King Dain of Moria renounce the bloodfeud between dwarf and dragon!"said a very old dwarf older than Hrothgar.

"I...hrmrmm...believe that...we should...hmmm...agree with the boy's...treaty."said a very odd looking tree creature"Although the dragons...hmmmmm...must agree...not to burn trees"said it again

_"It's nice to hear from you again old twig."_said Drogoth"Dragonlord."said the old ent coldly

"Yet what do we know about these Alageiseans."said a man in leather armor that looked like Brego"King Eomer they have dragons and magic they are more than a match for the reborn Nazgul."said Samwise Gamgee"Who are the nazgul?"asked Eragon"The Nazgul are the rival's of only the most powerful riders can kill were princes of men yet unlike the original they gave their souls to the darkness in order to steal the crowns of those who earned the title of kings of men."said a old man in white"The only ones who have that power are:myself,my half-brother,and my the number of riders has grown to nine now with Eldarion son of Ellesar and Arwen and his dragon Gwahir lord of the skies."said Eragon to the council_"So prince grand-son of Dragon healer is one of your your permission I wish to become the hatchling's father Lady Saphira."_said Drakus_"It's also tradition for a dragon prince and a dragon princess who are not either betrothed or mates to care for a orphan whether they like it or not."_said Drogoth"Then it is agreed the treaty between Arda and Alageisia has begun!The leaders of Alageisia will arrive in two weeks let us prepare a massive celebration."declared Aragorn.

And with that the people of Middle Earth began preparing for the biggest celebration since the coronation of Elessar while the people worked Eragon began teaching Eldarion rider magic while Saphira and Drakus trained Gwahir who was now the same height as Aragorn in combat rider and dragon were proggressing in both training and their bond.

_"What do you think about Eldarion little one?"_Asked Saphira

_"He has become one of my favorite students.I'm suprised that he has progressed this far and yet whenever I probe his mind I see no evil follows his heart like I tells me that he will become a great king."_answered Eragon

_"How was your hunt with Drakus?"_

_"Wonderful."_

_"Wonderful as in you're fallin in love or a that it was a great meal?"_asked Eragon grinning

_"Just wonderful."_groweled Saphira

_"I'm just wondering but know that I'm happy for you if it's the first guess."_said Eragon

_"You humans are just a pain in the tail when you're not trying to wipe us out you're asking about our personal was just a hunt."_said Saphira

_"Right."_

_"I'm going outside to get some air."_

_"Alright."_said Eragon as he began Saphira walked outside of the palace she heard rustling in one of the trees and saw Drakus sitting in it_."What are you doing Drake?"_Asked Saphira_"Listening to the matter?"_answered Drakus_"Only Eragon thinking that I'm in love."_said Saphira_"Want to listen to Glaurong with me?"_

_"I thought he's dead."_

_"He is but his image is in the stars and his voice is in the ancient guardians blessed him after he gave his murderer Earendil his heart for him to survive a poison spear of Morgoth"_

_"so a dragon can give his or her heart to a human?"_

_"Not his entire heart unless he's both human and dragon will dragon must with little or no injuries while the human must be close to death with it's heart pierced."_

_"I never taught me that."_

_"This Glaedr he's your father?"_

_"He's my mentor though I wish he was my father."_

_"Will I see him at the celebration?"_

_"He's already here."_

_"May I see him Saphira."_

_"Ofcourse but swear that you don't tell Gwahir because he will learn when he's older."_

_"I'll swear it with my blood"_and with that Drakus took his claw and sliced his shoulder growling softly while the blood flowed from his using his blood Drakus drew a dragon on Saphira's shoulder_"Why did you hurt yourself Drakus?"_asked Saphira worringly.

_"This a blood two dragons make a oath one must take his blood and give it to the one who wishes for a oath both members of the oath allow the wound and blood to dry and heal the oath is fullfiled the dragon who first wanted the oath makes the same wound and draws the skeleton of a dragon on the second member of the oath and then the oath is fullfiled.I know you're worried Saphira and yes the wound's deep but this is the only way to show my loyalty on this secret of yours."_Said Drakus

_"Thank you Drake this means a lot to me."_

_"You're meet Elder Glaedr before the sun sets."_And with that the two dragons left to meet flying Drakus saw ships coming towards Pelagir_"Are those allies or enemies?"_Asked Drakus.  
_"They're the better tell Eragon and the king after we meet Glaedr alright?"_

_"Alright."_They soon arrived to a secluded cave near a ancient dragon nest where a odd golden stone was sitting_"Ah Saphira good to see 's the wild dragon?"_said a ancient voice

_"Ebrithr Glaedr meet Prince Drakus of the Withered Heath"_

_"It's a honour to meet you Elder is a powerful dragoness you should be proud!"_

_"I am Saphira how's Gwahir and Eldarion doing?"_

_"How do you know about Gwahir and Eldarion?"_

_"You think I can't hear nor get visited by the princes and their friends."_

_"What?"_

_"Yes in fact I called a certain pickpocket to come inside to find he did he made a spell that allowed only for him and his friends or dragons to see 's in fact a powerful magician for one so young and not power-hungry for my heart of hearts."_

_"It's because he had a caring teacher."_said a old man in white_"W-w-whitebeard!"_said Drakus as he bowed to the old man_"Ah Gandalf the 's been a while since your last visit old Merlin?"_

_"He's doing well since he accidentally turned Pippin into a toad."_

_""Why?I thought you didn't want Gwahir to learn about his Eldunari until he was old enough."_

_"So did I until he found a dwarf's ring of power and instead of giving into the temptation of stealing it he returned it to the dwarves along with some gold of his as extra suprising the miners along with myself and Gandalf."_said Glaedr while Gandalf sat down._"Whitebeard how did you get past Merlin's spell?"_Asked Drakus_"I've taught Merlin all that he should spell that he used was his own it was pretty powerful but I allready knew that Glaedr was here and no I'm not a power-hungry wizard either."_answered the wizard"Well good dragons we must return to Minas Tirith to meet the Varden as well as inform Eragon why you're late Saphira."said Gandalf laughing as he got up_" the king know that the ships are Alageisian?"_

_"Don't worry Brightscales he knows and Eragon as well knows but he is disappointed in you for not telling him immediatly."_

_"Sorry."_when they got to Pelagir they saw the Dragon Wing and five other ships and three dragons on it:one three-quarters the size of Saphira he was also blood-red and heavily scarred a warrior dragon by Drakus's were four other dragons:a green one,a blue one,a silver one and a black one they were half the size of Saphira the green one was a seer dragon while the black one was a healer from Drakus's point of ships had many elves,dwarves,men, and strange horned creatures_"These must be urgals."_thought Drakus as he saw six of the creatures get off of the boat: three of them were uruk-hai size except with the horns while the other three were the size of cave trolls and by the look of them they were smarter than them too.

Queen Nasuada of the Varden had never seen ents and this suprised her"The elves here are strong in magic yet they mostly rely on their military prowess rather than their magical think magic is a curse."said Queen Arya as she saw the people coming to the fleet."Eragon must have done a good job getting the nations to agree with the the dwarves here."Said Orik as he approached his friends and saw the mass of people who came to see the alageisians who were also awed by the dragons and saw the dragons and began to wonder about the dragons if they made themselves a horde or the dragon revolution against Sauron many of the males in Drogoths horde were wiped out leaving very few males which was one of the reasons he sued for peace with Gondor and the other two-legged also thought about this and about the the people begun working harder on the celebration planning and preparing building floats,stages,and fireworks while cooks and chefs from Arda and Alageisia began preparing amazing dishes.

During this Eldarion and Gwahir were now sharing the same vision this time however more machines and stranger warriors these warriors were made of a strange metal."Master Eragon did you have any dreams when you were training with Brom and Oromis then these visions came true?"asked Eldarion during training"Yes several first one happened when Saphira was two months one happened at the city of Teirm


End file.
